


Kaulayaw

by Biyourside



Category: K-pop, YG Treasure Box, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biyourside/pseuds/Biyourside
Summary: Episode 5 Somewhat canon jdbsmsks





	Kaulayaw

As they were waiting Seunghun's legs began to bounce. He began fidgeting with his hands a mannerism he noticed doing whenever he's nervous and restless. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He knows he's a good singer but he can't deny that the others are good as well and even better than him. The fact that he hasn't gotten a good evaluation for months, years even. The ceo hasn't even bothered to give him compliments and instead he'd be served harsh criticism on every evaluation. All of this doesn't quite help to minimize his overthinking. 

All of them are desperate for this chance to debut but he knows that he's the most desperate out of all of them. 

He's been training for so long, years after years of waiting for his time, companies after companies. All those years has passed but he's still here. Stagnant and still a trainee. 

Some days he'd lie down on his bed, darkness enveloping him and tears would suddenly well up in his eyes. He can't help but think how it's his fault. The reason why he's still a trainee is because of him. Thoughts would suddenly invade his mind. That he's not good enough. That he's still lacking. That his efforts would never be fruitful because he's incapable. At first he would get that thought out of his system but it keeps kn happening to the point that he's starting to believe it.

Incapable  
Untalented  
Lacking  
Not enough

He knows it's not smart to be enveloped by the darkness. He knows that he should stop it and just focus on the competition but he can't help it.  
-

There are still a lot of trainees left, two slots have been taken and that would only mean that only three would be picked by the Blackpink members. 

He knows that what he did during the evaluation was good but they still got Doyoung and his cute Baby shark performance. Yunseo's iconic vonggole pasta one dish cover. Jihoon's witty impressions. Keita's aegyo that would surely capture Blackpink member's heart and lastly Byunggon's charismatic performance. 

He knows he doesn't have what it takes and he feels more dejected the more he think about it. 

He did not realize that the small fidgeting of his hands turned into excessive tapping. Not until he felt warm hands being placed right above his own. His darkness was soon replaced by warmness. His shaking hand tapping has now reduced and he can now feel his surroundings once again. 

He can feel the warm hands that was once placed above his is now squeezing it every now and then seemingly massaging him to somewhat calm his nerves down. 

He slowly turned to his side and watched his hands enveloped by the other. The once coldness within him is now replaced by little flutters. He doesn't know why but it seems like butterflies are flying around his stomach and he now feel at ease.

"I'm so nervous" he said softly and barely audible while slowly raising his head, eyes living their hands and slowly looking at a pair of dark eyes. Those dark irises that never fails to comfort him. It's not the same darkness that he encounters every time he's alone. It's a kind of darkness that embraces him softly and comforts him. It's a kind of feeling when his mom tucks him on the bed. It's the same feeling of his safe place, his home. 

Byunggon squeezed his hands one more time as if saying 'don't be, you'll do great' assuring him that there's nothing to be nervous about. That he has him and the other boys. And it made him feel a hundred times better. 

When the crew told them that they'll be announcing the third contender already the hands massaging his has left. He honestly missed his touch already but all those feeling soon left him when he heard his name being called. 

Seunghun was stunned for a bit not believing that he was picked among the other trainees but the other trainees were looking at him, Byunggon was looking at him with genuine happiness. And so he stood up, high fived Jihoon and thanked the other trainees. As he turned he saw Byunggon with his arms wide open face painted with happiness. He can't help the grin that escaped his mouth and preceded to embrace the said man somewhat thanking him for comforting him earlier and the said boy hugged him back tighter.

"I'm going out there" he told the boy as they part and he heard him softly humming as a response. 

This is it. He thought. It was an opportunity to once again prove his worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit as usual. Dunno when I'll update cause ya girl is lazy af. Kdjssksk


End file.
